westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crackpots and These Women
JOSH FEELS GUILTY OVER SPECIAL PRIVILEGES -- Josh (Bradley Whitford) is troubled when he receives a special card informing him of where to safely go in the event of a nuclear attack -- a privilege denied to most of his White House co-workers -- while Leo (John Spencer) instructs the senior staff to meet with various special interest groups, some of whom have wacky agendas. Prior to an important press conference, Toby (Richard Schiff) voices strong opposition to many of President Bartlet's (Martin Sheen) plans for an upcoming California trip and later checks out the rumor that he was not the chief executive's first choice for the job. The President, meanwhile, virtually orders his staff to sample his prized chili when he arranges a reception for his Georgetown-bound daughter (guest star Elizabeth Moss). Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Recurring cast :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet :Suzy Nakamura as Cathy :Renée Estevez as Nancy Guest Starring :Guy Boyd as Dr. Stanley Maxwell :Sam Lloyd as Robert Engler :Nick Offerman as Jerry :Nicholas Cascone as Loomis :Rachel Singer as Marge :David Fabrizio as Jonathan Lacey'''listed in the closing credits '''Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Michele Marsh as an Economist :Juwan Howard as Rodney Grant Quotes Trivia *This is the first "Big Block of Cheese Day" *Toby mentions that C.J. once called him a paranoid nudnik. "Nudnik" is a real word. It is Yiddish and means "someone who is a boring pest". *Josh's therapist in this episode is named Stanley. Later, the therapist who will help Josh in Noël, is also named Stanley. *In the opening scene, Bartlet brings in a ringer from Duke to play basketball, played by former University of Michigan star Juwan Howard. Former Duke basketball player and 2001 National Champion Reggie Love was actually a personal aide for President Barack Obama from 2009-2011. *During the scene with Josh & CJ in Josh's office, a shooting range target is behind his CD player leaning against the wall, perhaps foreshadowing events that would occur at the end of the season. ERRORS *In this episode, as the staff are gathering for the Big Block of Cheese meeting, Toby and Sam discuss the fact that this is a monthly event, but that a year has gone by and they've done it twice, which Sam replies something to the effect of "well we're a bit behind." This same episode, however, is the one in which Josh receives his instructions of where to go in case of a nuclear attack and realizes that his staff would not be joining him in the event of such an emergency. It is unlikely that a year would have gone by in the White House before the Deputy Chief of Staff would receive this information. *When President Bartlett is giving his toast at the end of the episode, the “ice” in his glass is not floating, which suggests the ice is a prop. Photos 105meeting.png 105economics.png 105toby.png 105mandy.png 105oval.png 105bartlet.png 105cj.png 105.png Crew Opening credits #Aaron Sorkin - Creator #W.G. Snuffy Walden - Music #Michael Hissrich - Co-producer #Kristin Harms - Producer #Jeff Reno - Consulting Producer #Ron Osborn - Consulting Producer #Llewellyn Wells - Episodic Producer #Aaron Sorkin - Writer #Anthony Drazan - Director Closing credits #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer #Thomas Schlamme - Executive Producer #John Wells - Executive Producer #Rick Cleveland - Co-producer #Peter Parnell - Executive Story Editor #Paul Redford - Story Editor #Patrick Caddell - Consultant #Dee Dee Myers - Consultant #Robert W. Glass, III - Associate Producer #Thomas Del Ruth - Director of Photography #Kenneth Hardy - Production Designer #Tina Hipsch - Editor #Robert P. Cohen - Unit Production Manager #Rodney Hooks - First Assistant Director #Stacy Fish - Second Assistant Director #Barbara Miller - Executive in Charge of Casting #John Levey - Casting #Kevin Scott - Casting Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1